ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mamba
Mamba is a beetleweight class robot built by Red Spark Robotics. It is a rectangular, two-wheel drive invertible spinner equipped with a beater bar. This beater bar was the prototype for what would eventually become the commercial FingerTech Beater Bar kit. Mamba has been somewhat inconsistent in competition, exiting early in some competitions and dominating others, but it has accrued an overall positive record across its years of competition. Robot History Kilobots XXX Mamba's first opponent was Utopia. Mamba lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mamba then fought Snaggle Tooth. Mamba won this fight and advanced. Mamba's next opponent was Super Shooter McGavin. Mamba lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXI Mamba first fought Sentinel. Mamba won this fight and advanced. Mamba's next opponent was Utopia. Mamba lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mamba then faced Pinky and the Brain. Mamba lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXII Mamba's first opponent was LowBlow. Mamba won this fight and advanced. Mamba then fought Pinky and the Brain. Mamba lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mamba's next foe was Super Shooter McGavin. Mamba won this fight and advanced. Mamba then faced Pinky and the Brain again. Mamba won this fight and advanced. In the final round of the loser's bracket, Mamba faced Excalibur. For this fight Excalibur was equipped with four hinged wedgelets. As the fight began Excalibur raced across the arena to catch Mamba before it got its weapon spun up, pinning Mamba in its starting square for some time. Mamba continued to try and spin up, but Excalibur would simply back up and run into Mamba again to prevent this. After this happened several times, Excalibur backed away, allowing Mamba to leave its square and begin to spin up. Excalibur once again charged at Mamba, but was popped into the air by Mamba's beater bar. Excalibur charged at Mamba a few more times, being popped up each time as Mamba played defensively, not giving Excalibur an opening to push it. One of these hits seemed to impact Excalibur's drive, as it began to slew in its movements, but it still continued to charge at Mamba, pushing it backwards across the arena with each strike and occasionally getting tossed by Mamba's beater bar. Excalibur then pinned Mamba against the wall for ten seconds before releasing, Mamba backing away past the red hazard spinning its weapon up again. After another big hit Excalibur was able to pin Mamba again. After the release Excalibur caught Mamba as it tried to flee and pinned it into the blue square. Mamba backed away after the release, spinning up and heading for the arena center, but Excalibur pursued, taking a hit from the bar as it managed to get around the back of Mamba, getting underneath it and carrying it into the pit, winning in the final seconds by knockout, leaving Mamba as the third place finisher for the event. Kilobots XXXIII Mamba first fought Scary Thing. Mamba won this fight and advanced. Mamba then fought rookie Killer Turtle. As the fight began Killer Turtle box-rushed at Mamba as Mamba spun its weapon up, missing and bouncing off the wall next to Mamba. Mamba turned and struck Killer Turtle, ripping its front wedge completely off, and then sending Killer Turtle into the air with another hit, sending flying to the side of the arena. Killer Turtle was about to tap out, but before he could, Mamba began to smoke and the crowd cheered for him to keep fighting. Killer Turtle began to drive evasively as Mamba's weapon seemed to have been disabled by the final hit, with Mamba chasing after the nimble Killer Turtle. After a brief chase, the two locked horns and Mamba began to smoke even more, prompting Mamba to tap out, giving the win to Killer Turtle. Mamba did not have any more fights after this, possibly due to the internal damage suffered during the fight with Killer Turtle. Kilobots XXXV Mamba first faced Scary Thing. As the fight began both robots spun their weapons up to top speed and tentatively approached the arena center. Scary Thing was the aggressor, advancing towards Mamba as Mamba backed away, before Mamba drove in a circle around Scary Thing, trying to outmaneuver its opponent. Scary Thing was able to keep Mamba in front of it, lunging forward and nearly forcing Mamba to back away into the open blue pushout, but Mamba stopped just in time, lining up with Scary Thing just as Scary Thing over-corrected in its maneuver, giving Mamba the opportunity to strike at Scary Thing's side, sending Scary Thing up into the air. This hit put Scary Thing onto its back, although it was still working. Mamba followed up its previous attack, smashing into the front of Scary Thing, who was thrown into the air once again. A few more minor hits flipped Scary Thing back right side up, but Mamba kept the gap closed and began to grind at the side of Scary Thing, which struggled to get away from Mamba. Mamba was able to shove Scary Thing into the red hazard with its drum spinning, sending pieces flying off of Scary Thing. The impact separated the two robots, but Scary Thing's weapon was still spinning very quickly, and it slammed weapon-first into the wall, which caused Scary Thing to backflip in place against the wall as Mamba waited for another opportunity to strike. When Scary Thing finally landed, one of its speed controllers had come completely out of the body of the robot, and to avoid further damage, it tapped out, giving Mamba the victory. Next, Mamba faced Excalibur. Mamba won this fight and advanced. Mamba's next opponent was Killer Turtle. As the fight began, Mamba got spun up to top speed as Killer Turtle moved in behind the red hazard, waiting for Mamba to come to him. The two eyed one another before Killer Turtle darted back to the red square, circling around the slower Mamba. Mamba pursued but couldn't connect with its weapon, Killer Turtle pushing it along the walls and towards the open pushout, but Mamba slipped away just in time, retreating to the arena center, with Killer Turtle pursuing and circling around Mamba's left. Mamba then clipped the blue hazard, with Killer Turtle rushing in to try and exploit this, but Mamba pirouetted back onto its wheels and spun around Killer Turtle, landing a clean hit on Killer Turtle's wedge as it turned to face it, sending Killer Turtle cartwheeling through the air. Killer Turtle landed on its wheels, and sped past Mamba in an attempt to get behind it, but Mamba was able to turn quickly enough to intercept and then throw Killer Turtle again, this time throwing Killer Turtle onto its back. As Killer Turtle tried to regain its bearings, Mamba moved in for the kill, but Killer Turtle was able to escape to the arena center. The two circled, occasionally clashing and throwing sparks, as Killer Turtle's inverted wedge proved much harder for Mamba to bite. Still, Killer Turtle was on the back foot, clipping the red hazard several times trying to keep pointed at Mamba, before eventually catching and pinning it against the arena wall. Mamba broke free and backed away, with Killer Turtle pursuing and shoving Mamba into the blue hazard, popping it into the air and away from Killer Turtle, landing upside-down. Mamba then rushed at Killer Turtle, popping Killer Turtle back right side up with its beater bar. Killer Turtle and Mamba tussled, both getting under one another as they tried to bring their strengths into play. Mamba was flipped onto its correct side just as Killer Turtle caught it and took it into the wall and began to inch it into the pit, but Mamba's weapon caught Killer Turtle and kicked Mamba away to safety. The two circled, with Mamba getting the upper hand and throwing Killer Turtle into the wall and onto its back again. At the mercy of Mamba, Killer Turtle was shoved into the wall and red hazard by Mamba, the beater bar grinding away at Killer Turtle's armor. A pop flipped Killer Turtle right side up again and it resumed the attack, but its wedge had been bent and it was slower than before. Mamba got another hit, flipping Killer Turtle almost out of the arena via a closed pushout, but Killer Turtle tipped back into the arena and continued the fight. Now exhibing serious drive issues, Killer Turtle took hit after hit as Mamba circled and struck repeatedly. However, the hard fighting had taken its toll on Mamba as well, and its weapon was powered down as Killer Turtle tried to stay in the fight, fighting back as Mamba pushed it around the arena. The two continued to nudge at one another, Mamba nearly taking Killer Turtle into the pit, until Mamba turned its weapon back on in the final seconds of the fight, grinding against Killer Turtle's wedge as the clock ran out. In the end, the judge's decision went to Mamba, who advanced to the finals. In the finals, Mamba faced Excalibur once again. Mamba once again won, and became the event champion. Kilobots XXXVI Mamba first fought Scary Thing. Mamba won this fight and advanced. Mamba then faced Halo. Mamba won this fight and advanced to the finals. Mamba faced Utopia in the finals. As Utopia had come up from the loser's bracket, Utopia had to win twice in order to become the event champion, leaving Mamba as the runner-up. Kilobots XXXVIII As this was not a competition event, Mamba had no official matches. Still, it appeared as a demonstrator robot in destruction demos, as well in a three-way beetleweight rumble, where it fought Super Shooter McGavin and The Butcher. Mamba won this demonstration rumble by audience applause. To date, this has been Mamba's final official appearance. Kilobots XL Mamba did not officially return for this event, but was used as a loaner-bot to fill the place of Hoot, which hadn't been finished in time. The robot was given a new top sticker and had "Not Mamba" written on the bottom. "Hoot" first fought Ontario beater bar spinner InsaniTi. "Hoot" lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Next, "Hoot" fought Excalibur. Hoot lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 12 (+1 Rumble) *Losses: 11 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Eggbeaters Category:Runners Up Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win